Black Widow
Natalia Alianovna "Natasha" Romanoff, also known as Black Widow, is one of the most talented spies and assassins in the entire world and a founding member of the [[Avengers|'Avengers']]. Originally a KGB operative and dangerous assassin, Romanoff was recruited into S.H.I.E.L.D. by Clint Barton. Having extensive mastery in martial arts and armed with her Widow's Bite, Black Widow became one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most efficient agents. Personality: The entirety of Romanoff's character is hard to distinguish based on how she lies and tricks people for a living. She is capable of convincingly portraying friendly and flirtatious, timid, vulnerable and scared. For the most part, she was a level-headed, strong-willed and independent woman. Romanoff normally maintained a controlled, almost emotionless persona to keep whatever she was thinking a secret unless she was around people she absolutely trusts. Although she was more than willing to rush into deadly battle and other unnerving missions for S.H.I.E.L.D., she was not completely fearless, as she was visibly frightened of Hulk. Though a very serious agent, Romanoff is by no means stuffy and has a sarcastic sense of humour, which mostly surfaces when she was with Captain America or Hawkeye, both of whom she was comfortable around. Romanoff is very smart and loyal. While tough and at times ruthless, she is still a good person and can be quite heroic in her own right. These qualities are usually brought out by her other Avengers, mainly her missions with Steve Rogers. And no matter how injured she is in battle, Romanoff will go out her way to make sure bystanders are out of harm's way. As a result of her childhood, she considered the Avengers her family. Romanoff was also very close with Clint Barton's family, especially with his and Laura Barton's only daughter, [[Lila Barton|'Lila']], being the only member of Avengers who knew of their existence. Romanoff was genuinely affectionate with the child, hugging her the moment they reunited and sweetly commended the little girl on the drawing she made. They originally named their youngest child after Romanoff prior to them discovering that it was, in fact, a boy, thus naming him Nathaniel instead, with Romanoff humorously referring to the unborn child as a "traitor". Romanoff was sterilised as a rite-of-passage for her graduation from the training she underwent in the Red Room under the supervision of Madame B. This event deeply affected her, as she regretfully told Banner of the so-called advantages of the procedure. Abilities: * Master Spy: Romanoff was a dangerous secret agent highly skilled in espionage, stealth, disguise, infiltration, and demolitions. Her talents and years of experience have enabled her to reach a high ranking as a special agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Romanoff is well versed in internal destabilisation and was soon deemed a threat to global security because of this. She often resorts to seducing men to obtain her goals while working undercover. Romanoff's skills were so legendary that Nick Fury created a Lie Detector that he hoped she could not deceive. * Master Martial Artist: Romanoff was one of the best fighters in the world, having been trained from a young age in the Red Room and S.H.I.E.L.D. in her later life as a top operative. During her time in the Red Room, she was seen using her martial arts to defeat a grown man by swinging his head into the corner of a desk, proving how formidable she was even when she was young. She was extremely skilled in the field of martial arts, having mastered arts such as Sambo, Lucha-Libre style wrestling, parkour, Krav Maga, Hapkido, multiple styles of Kung Fu, Taekwondo, and Kali with her batons. * Master Acrobat: Romanoff was highly skilled in incorporating gymnastics and acrobatics into her fighting style as she battles opponents. * Master Assassin: Romanoff was notorious in the art of assassination, considered to be one of the most dangerous assassins in the world. She was known to have killed many people during her time serving the KGB and S.H.I.E.L.D.. During her time in the Red Room, Romanoff was trained to kill without remorse and was seen demonstrating her sharpshooting skills on a live captive, showing no emotion as she killed him. * Master Marksman: Romanoff was a very accurate marksman skilled in sharpshooting. * Multilingualism: Romanoff was fluent in Latin, Russian, English, French, German, Chinese, Italian, and various other languages. * Gifted Intellect: Romanoff's intellect seemingly put her on par with Steve Rogers and Clint Barton. She possessed the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. Romanoff also possessed a vast knowledge of human anatomy, displayed by her often using joint locks and hitting enemies in the weakest parts of their bodies. * Expert Hacker: Romanoff could hack into most computer systems without tripping any firewalls or security. * Pilot: Romanoff was a skilled pilot, capable of flying a Quinjet with ease. Equipment and Facilities: Weapons: * Black Widow's Bite: Electroshock weapon that can deliver powerful electrical discharges from two bracelets worn by Romanoff. * Black Widow's Batons: Electroshock weapons that can deliver powerful electrical shocks to incapacitate her targets, she kept these batons in a holster worn on her back. Vehicles: * Quinjet: Romanoff has used a Quinjet for transportation to travel around the world and take out threats during active missions as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and as a member of the Avengers. She usually co-pilots the Quinjet, controlling the weapons that are built into its systems. Locations: * Avengers Compound Category:Character Category:Female Category:Human Category:Agent Category:Assassin Category:Spy Category:Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Avengers Category:Red Room Category:KGB Category:Former KGB Category:Russian Category:American Category:Soviet Category:Pilot Category:Multi-Linguist Category:Martial Artist Category:Hacker Category:Hero